Charmed
by Mariah's TopFan455
Summary: Well, I have a combination of All Hell Breaks Loose, and Charmed Again. Also, it has what happens after Charmed Again, and I have new demons!
1. Shax

**Characters and their Powers **

_**Prudence Halliwell: Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Telepathy(Hasn't figured it out yet)**_

_**Piper Halliwell: Molecular Combustion, Temporal Stasis, Molecular Deceleration (Hasn't figured it out yet)**_

_**Phoebe Halliwell: Levitation, Premonitions **_

_**Leo Wyatt: Whitelighter Powers**_

_**Cole Turner: Energy Balls, Shimmering, Shape-Shifting, Conjuring**_

_**Shax: Aerokinesis, Energy Balls**_

**Charmed Fanfiction: All Hell Breaks Loose**

**Chapter 1: Shax**

"Okay look I know that this might not make sense but…," Prue ranted as she stopped.

"What," Piper asked.

"I don't know I just felt a chill," Prue replied. "Phoebe, Phoebe are you there?"

A tornado burst through the door and knocked Piper and Prue onto the ground. Then, a clap of thunder was heard and the demon Shax appeared.

"Oh my god," the doctor gasped.

"No," Prue exclaimed when she jumped up and pushed the doctor away.

Shax launched an air blast at Prue, and she went flying through the living room wall.

"Huh," Prue screamed as she went flying through the wall.

Piper got up, and ran in front of Shax. He shot an air blast at Piper, and she went flying through the other side of the living room wall. Phoebe shimmered into the room with Cole.

"Oh my god," Phoebe yelled. Cole shot an energy ball at Shax and Shax went flying out of the front door.

"LEO," Phoebe called.

Cole shimmered out so the Source did not get suspicious of his disappearance.

"You saw that here first at channel 5 news," Gayle the reporter said.

"Dammit," Piper yelled as she turned off the television. "How did this happen?"

"Piper calm down," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe it was your fault this even happened," Prue yelled. "Always trying to save that damn Cole!"

"Look it is not my fault that I was trying to reverse the spell on him so I can have my boyfriend back, and he saved you guys," Phoebe exclaimed back.

"How," Prue yelled.

"Well there are many fish in the sea Phoebe," Piper exclaimed back.

A swirl of blue and white lights came down and Leo appeared.

"Girls stop arguing, you girls have been exposed, and magic has been exposed," Leo said. "You girls really screwed up this time."

"Cole's fault," Piper mumbled.

"Piper freeze him," Prue mumbled under her breath.

Piper flicked her hands at her husband and froze him.

"He really is not helping, I think he is trying to make us feel worse," Prue said.

"Yeah Leo is right we really have screwed up, so we have to fix this," Phoebe suggested.

"How do you suppose we fix this Phoebe, especially since it was Cole's fault," Prue asked.

"I don't know," Phoebe replied.

Suddenly a tornado came busting threw the kitchen door, and Shax appeared. Piper unfroze Leo and everyone ran off.

"Get the Book of Shadows Piper and we'll fight him off," Phoebe yelled.

Phoebe levitated up in the air and kicked Shax in the face. Prue waved her arm, but it only caused Shax to flinch. Shax sent an air blast at Prue and she went flying through the wall onto the dining room table. She was knocked out cold, and bleeding from the head.

"Piper hurry," Phoebe screamed at the top of her lungs.

"_Evil wind that blows,_

_That which forms below,_

_No longer may you dwell,_

_Death takes you with this spell," _Piper chanted as she ran into the kitchen.

Shax started to spin and disappeared in a bright light.

"Leo go and heal Prue," Phoebe commanded.

Leo ran into the dining room and healed Prue.

"Uhh what happened where's Shax," Prue moaned.

"We think we injured him sweetie," Phoebe answered.

"Oh, he got me pretty good," Prue said as she sat up, and jumped off the table.

"You have no idea," Piper mumbled.

"What did you say," Prue laughed.

"Girls, small talk later, you have been exposed," Leo yelled.

"That's tomorrow's problem," Phoebe lazily stated.

"It's the damn afternoon Phoebe we will go outside and get rid of them," Piper exclaimed.

"Yeah Piper's right I'll go outside and handle them," Prue volunteered as she ran outside.

Prue came outside, and was "smacked" with questions.

"What are you girls," the reporters asked. "Who are you girls? What was that blue thing?"

"We are this," Prue said as she waved her arm causing the group of reporters to go flying into the street.

"And this," Prue added as she sent the crowd of people onto cars, and lawns of people's houses.

Prue walked back into the house, and told Piper something.

"Will do," Piper replied firmly.

Piper walked outside and froze the entire street. She walked over to the camera man, and blew up his camera.

"I'll make sure this does not end up on television," Piper laughed.

She ran back inside and cracked the door. She stuck her hand out and unfroze the people. She closed the door and went over to Phoebe.

"What are we going to do," Piper asked. "They are going to send the SWAT team after us, and then they are going to dissect us!"

"I won't let that happen, but for now we have to deal with Shax," Prue stated.

"NO, you will focus on fixing your mess," Leo commanded.

"You better lower your voice, because right now we can not do anything with reporters watching our every move," Phoebe yelled. "COLE!"

Ripples appeared in the air, and Cole appeared. He went over to Phoebe and hugged her.

"What's it like down in the underworld," Prue asked.

"The Source is mad that Shax failed him, and that both worlds of magic are exposed, but he does not know that I injured Shax," Cole answered.

"So he is going to kill Shax himself," Piper asked.

"No he is going to heal Shax and send him back to kill that doctor," Cole asked.

"Doctor, doctor WHERE IS HE," Piper yelled.

"I don't know where Doctor Griffiths is," Prue replied.

"But I do," Phoebe yelled as she turned up the television's volume.

'_They said that they were good witches, and that some demon named Shax was after me. We ran into the house to get a book, a witch book,' Dr Griffiths rambled._

"He is giving us away," Prue yelled as she turned off the television.

"We told him not to tell," Piper exclaimed.

"Well apparently he did not want to keep our secret," Phoebe stated.

"Girls, if that doctor is alone Shax can attack him while he is has no protection," Cole sternly stated.

"Cole's right we have to get to him and bring him back," Prue agreed.

"Let's go," Piper said as she swung on her jacket.

They all ran out to the car, and drove off.

The doctor walked out of the back door of the hospital. On his way out, he threw his scrubs into the cleaning bin, and put on his jacket. He grabbed his car keys out of his pocket, and went for his car.

A tornado spun towards him, and Shax appeared.

"What are you," the doctor gasped.

"The end," Shax moaned.

"THE HELL YOU ARE," Piper yelled as she flicked her hands and froze Shax.

"Not you girls again," the doctor exclaimed as he began to run off.

"Uh no you don't," Prue exclaimed as she flung her arm causing the doctor to come crashing onto the ground.

Shax slowly started to unfreeze.

"We gotta go Prue he is unfreezing," Piper yelled.

Prue grabbed the doctor and ran into the backseat. Piper ran into the passenger's seat and yelled to Phoebe "Drive!"

"You girls are kidnapping me again and I will not have it," the doctor commanded.

"Well if you do not want to die then I suggest you shut the hell up," Prue yelled.

They pulled into the driveway, and they got out of the car. Piper opened the front door, and they all ran into the house.

"Do you think he followed us," Phoebe asked.

"I highly doubt that he would follow us," Prue whispered.

"I am not staying here," Dr. Griffiths commanded.

"Oh yes you are," Piper said as she froze him.

"Well we need to figure out a way to vanquish Shax," Prue whispered.

"Yeah we just read that spell," Phoebe said.

Cole shimmered into the living room. "It won't work," he exclaimed.

"Why not," Piper asked.

"Because of the Source, he is taking control of Shax," Cole replied.

"Explain," Prue whispered.

"The Source took control of Shax," Phoebe explained.

"Meaning what," Prue asked again.

"Meaning that Shax is not Shax, it is the Source controlling Shax," Phoebe tried to explain.

"Whatever, I am going to get a migraine," Prue mumbled.

"Listen, Shax will be hard to vanquish, but you have bigger problems," Cole said as he shimmered out.

"What does he mean," Piper asked.

"I think I know," Prue said as she motioned for Piper to come look out of the window.

"Why is the SWAT team outside of our house," Phoebe asked.

"Because we kidnapped a highly known doctor," Prue answered. "Piper we have to get rid of them."

"Yeah but I don't know what to do," Piper answered.

"I'll write a spell, be right back," Phoebe said as she ran into the attic.

Phoebe came back downstairs five minutes later. She opened the front door and said the following spell.

'_Let them go,_

_Far far away,_

_For an eternity, not just today,_

_Send them into the San Francisco Bay," Phoebe chanted._

She ran back into the house as the SWAT team disappeared in white orbs.

"What the hell was that," Prue asked.

"Well it worked didn't it," Phoebe replied.

"They are going to drown, or be rescued," Piper yelled.

"No, because clearly in the spell it says that they will be in the bay for an eternity," Phoebe corrected.

"Shut up," Prue commanded.

"Will do," Phoebe mumbled.

Piper elbowed Phoebe in the arm. "Be quiet."

"Listen, if the Source is Shax then we fight him like we are fighting the Source," Prue said. "And we get him here by using Cole."

"No, Prudence you will not use my boyfriend," Phoebe exclaimed.

"Yes you girls will, I'll bring him here," Cole said.

"No we will summon him," Phoebe suggested.

"He has too much power for us to do that," Piper stated.

"We are the power of three, we are the three strongest witches in the bunch," Phoebe laughed.

"Write a spell," Prue commanded.

Phoebe came back downstairs ten minutes later.

"We all hold hands and say the spell," Phoebe commanded.

'_We call upon the ancient power_

_To summon the source of all evil_

_To vanquish him for once and for all_

_Bring him here with this call," the Charmed Ones chanted._

"Cole take that doctor somewhere safe," Phoebe commanded.

"Don't let him," Prue mumbled.

"He has to," Piper replied.

Cole shimmered out with the now unfrozen doctor.

"Who dares summon me," the Source yelled as he was pulled out of Shax's body, and into the Charmed manor.

"We do," Prue answered smirking.

"Insolent witch," the Source said as he shot a fireball at Prue.

Prue disappeared in a pink flash.

"Looking for me or my sis," Phoebe whispered as she kicked the Source into the china cabinet.

"Prue now," Piper yelled.

Prue flung her arm causing the crystals to surround the Source. He stood up, trapped in good magic. The three sisters joined hands and chanted.

'_Melinda, Prudence, Patty.'_

"You don't want to do this," the Source interrupted.

"Why not," Phoebe asked.

"Because of you vanquish me, then the Source's essence will enter Belthazar, or as you like to call him Cole," the Source replied.

"How do you know," Prue said. "Let's finish the damn spell."

Phoebe let go of her sister's hands and went over to the crystals. She kicked one over setting the Source free. The Source flamed out of the manor.

"What the hell was that for," Piper exclaimed.

"What if he was right," Phoebe suggested.

"The Source lies Phoebe," Prue exclaimed.

"Summon him again," Phoebe commanded.

"Phoebe no, he got away and it was your fault," Prue yelled.

A tornado busted through the door, and made all three of the girls go crashing to the floor.

**REVIEW **


	2. 3 is to 2 As Phoebe is to Prue

**Chapter Two: Three is to Two, as Phoebe is to Prue**

"Ahh," all three of the girls screamed.

A clap of thunder was heard and Shax was seen.

Phoebe stood up, and pushed Prue down as she was hit with an energy ball. Shax smirked, as he turned into a tornado and left.

"Leo, Leo get your whitelighter ass down here," Prue commanded. "LEO!"

A swirl of blue orbs came down, and they formed Leo.

"What do you girls want," Leo asked.

"Heal Phoebe," Prue commanded.

Leo walked over to her, and a glow appeared from his hands. Phoebe's wound closed up, and she started to move her leg.

"C'mon Piper we have to go and get Shax," Prue stated.

Prue and Piper walked out the kitchen door into an alley. Across the street secretly watching, the news people were standing by video taping the girls.

"Prue we can't expose ourselves," Piper stated.

"Already happened," Prue responded.

"No we weren't exposed Cole was," Piper replied.

"No I exposed myself," Prue mumbled.

A tornado came behind Prue and Piper and it disappeared. A moan was heard and Piper and Prue turned around.

Shax launched an air blast at Prue, and she deflected it causing him to move back slightly. Piper and Prue joined hands, and chanted

'_Evil wind that blows,_

_That which forms below,_

_No longer may you dwell,_

_Death takes you with this spell'_

Shax started spinning around, and disappeared in a bright light.

'"We did not vanquish him," Piper moaned.

"I know we obviously need a third witch to say the spell with us," Prue said. "Let's get back in the house."

"I don't know what that was but you saw it here first at Channel seven news," Alison said.

Prue and Piper filled Phoebe and Leo in with the recent events.

Cole shimmered in and exclaimed," You performed a vanquish on the news!!"

They turned on the television and they watched themselves injure Shax.

"Piper go outside and freeze the entire street, and blow up that damn camera like I told you to last time," Prue yelled.

"I DID! Maybe it was another news station, how about you come, and we'll figure something out," Piper suggested.

Piper stuck her hand out of the door and flicked her hands causing the street to freeze. Prue and Piper ran outside, and there were hundreds of people outside of their house.

Prue waved her arm and caused the bystanders to scatter across the street flying through the air. She waved her arm again causing the police to go flying and hitting cars. Piper went over to the news cameraman, and blew the camera up. She opened the van door, and took out the audio. She carried the tape over to Prue.

"Prue make up a spell," Piper commanded.

"Ummm, _For now and ever,_

_Get rid of these people forever,_

_No longer may they dwell,_

_Make them disappear with this spell," _Prue said.

The news people turned into white orbs, and they disappeared.

Prue and Piper went into the house, and Prue dropped the tape onto the couch.

"I can't keep doing this," Piper whispered.

"Well we have to vanquish Shax, and apparently the Source," Prue said.

"Not the Source only Shax," Phoebe responded.

"Phoebe if worst comes to worst," Prue mumbled.

"We'll take later," Phoebe exclaimed.

"Go unfreeze the street," Leo reminded Piper.

"Oh yeah," Piper said. 'I forgot."

Piper flicked her wrist and unfroze the street. The people who were hurt were moaning and groaning.

"Serves you right," Piper laughed as she closed the manor door.

"We have to fix the fact that we have been exposed."

"We reverse time," Leo suggested.

"And how do we do that," Prue asked.

"Tempus,"Cole answered.

"He is an upper level demon we can't summon him," Phoebe whined.

"We can summon whoever whenever, and if we summoned the Source, then we sure as hell can summon Tempus," Prue exclaimed.

"Okay, but you girls do realize that once he reverses time he might want something in return," Leo warned.

"We know," they chorused.

'_Come to me and settle here,_

_We summon the demon Tempus,_

_Bring him here so we can undo,_

_The damage that has been done," they chanted._

Tempus appeared in the attic staring at the sisters.

"Why did the Charmed Ones summon me," he asked.

"We need your help," Prue replied.

"What shall I do," he asked.

"Can you reverse time before this exposure mess started," Piper begged.

"Only if I get the eldest witch Prue to join me in the Underworld," he commanded.

"Okay," Prue responded.

"Prue no," Piper whispered.

"Just remember that Shax will be coming," Prue reminded her sisters.

"And the demon Belthazar needs to come," Tempus requested.

"Leo you should go just in case," Piper suggested.

Leo walked over to Prue and they held hands.

"I won't be able to hear your calls," Leo warned.

"Go," Phoebe yelled.

Tempus flamed out with Cole, Prue, and Leo.

"Reverse time," Prue commanded.

"It shall be done," Tempus replied.

He closed his eyes, smirked, and time rewound.

Phoebe and Piper ran in the house with the doctor.

"Look a demon named Shax is after you," Piper stated.

"Who," the doctor exclaimed.

"A demon, more specifically the Source's assassin so you need to…," Phoebe stopped.

"What," Piper asked concerned.

"I don't know I just felt a chill, Prue," Phoebe called. "Prue, Prue are you there?"

Piper wrinkled her nose, and made a funny face. She looked at Phoebe with a confused expression.

Suddenly, a tornado burst through the door, and knocked Piper and Phoebe to the floor.

"Prue where are you!"

A clap of thunder was heard, and they saw Shax.

"No," Phoebe yelled as she got up and pushed the doctor out of the way.

Shax launched an energyball at Phoebe and it hit her causing her to go flying thru the living room wall, and crashing out of the side door. Piper got up, and attempted to freeze Shax. He threw an air blast at Piper and she went flying into the china cabinet. It came down crashing on top of her body. Shax turned to the doctor and smirked.

"What are you," the doctor gasped.

"The end," Shax moaned as he launched an air blast at Doctor Griffiths, and he went flying out of the dining room window.

Shax turned to the left and looked at Phoebe. He turned his head to the right and he looked at Piper's body. He looked straight at the doctor and smirked. He turned into a tornado, and went out of the front door. The door slammed shut, and the glass on the windows shattered into pieces.


	3. Why Her?

**Chapter Three: Why Her?**

'_In this night, in this hour,_

_I call upon the ancient power,_

_Bring back my sister to me,_

_Bring back the power of three' _Pruechanted in the attic_._

The candle flame slightly swayed to the east, and straightened again. Prue stared at it before sighing.

"Dammit," Prue exclaimed as she flipped the pages in the Book of Shadows.

Piper came into the attic with a vial.

"What's goin on," Piper demanded as she raised the vial about to throw it.

"Nothing," Prue answered tearing up. "I just don't understand why they took her."

"Prue, you know Leo can't heal the dead," Piper calmly replied.

"He only saved you because you are his damn wife," Prue stated now crying.

A wave of guilt washed across Piper's body. It was true. He saved her because she was his wife.

"C'mon Prue it is four o'clock in the morning, I am tired and we need some sleep. Phoebe would hate for us to look bad at her funeral," Piper stated.

"NO," Prue yelled. "I am not giving up!"

Piper backed away, scared of her older sister's reaction. She gave up and went downstairs back into her room.

'_She's right'_ Prue heard someone whisper. It sounded like a ghost.

"Phoebe," Prue asked puzzled.

The manor door slammed shut, and Prue saw her father.

"Dad you are here thank god," Prue exhaled relieved.

"I would never miss my youngest daughter's funeral," he whispered.

"Oh hi dad," Piper exclaimed as she ran over and hugged Victor. "Today is the worst day of my life."

Prue stood there silent. Phoebe had been her baby for so many years. Today she was giving her up to death. The idea made Prue's stomach cringe.

"Let's go I want to get this over with already," Prue whispered.

"Okay, DAD, LEO let's go we are leaving," Piper exclaimed.

Ripples in the air appeared, and then everyone saw Cole. He was dressed in a black tie, and a white suit.

"Let's go to Phoebe's funeral," Cole stated.

"Whoo, who said you were invited," Prue asked.

"She was my girlfriend," Cole answered.

"Get the hell out of here Cole you were not on the guest list," Piper ordered.

"Yeah, leave or el…," Prue stopped.

'_Let him go'_ Prue heard someone whisper.

"Did you hear that," Prue questioned.

"Here what," Piper asked confused.

"Nothing never mind, c'mon Cole let's get this over with," Prue demanded.

"What the," Piper asked flabbergasted.

"I will explain later," Prue mumbled.

Piper and Prue stepped out of the car holding hands. They were both already crying, and seeing Phoebe's body might really make them break down. They slowly walked up the stairs, and Leo opened the door for them.

"Piper, I do not know if I can do this," Prue whispered.

"Neither do I," Piper replied.

"But I know we have to," Prue stated. "It's just that you have Leo, and I have no one."

"You have me honey," Piper answered as they sat down in the front row of chairs.

Prue looked around at the candles, and the walls. White and black. That's all Prue saw. How could she survive when she has to say her final goodbye to Phoebe? The minister began to speak, and it was a long process, but after an hour it was all over. They said there goodbyes, and everyone left.

Suddenly, a tornado blasted through the church doors, and Shax appeared. He moaned. He threw an air blast at Cole, and it was a strike. Cole went flying back into Phoebe's casket.

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT," Prue screamed at the top of her lungs. She flung her arm, and telekinetic energy made Shax go crashing right out of the doors.

Piper flicked her hands at Shax and he exploded.

"He is not dead I think," Piper moaned.

"I CAN NOT DO THIS ANYMORE," Prue yelled as she stomped over to Cole. "I told you to stay away, and against my better judgment I let you come because Phoebe loved you."

Prue flung her arm and Cole went flying into the wall, his shoulder now bleeding. She waved her arm at him again, and Cole turned upside down, and fell into the chairs.

Prue stomped out of the broken wooden doors pissed off, and annoyed.

"Prue wait," Piper pleaded. "Cole leave now before I blow you up."

Cole took the warning and shimmered out.

"Piper calm down," Leo suggested.

"HOW when Phoebe's casket is messed up, and almost broken. Leo I HATE BEING A WITCH," Piper exclaimed as the second sister ran out of the church.

"I have to go and calm her down Victor," Leo said as a swirl of blue and white orbs surrounded him, and he disappeared.

"What has happened to my family," Victor questioned.

"You know what dammit, I will see my sister one way or another," Prue exclaimed.

'_Hear these words,_

_Hear my cries,_

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me I summon thee,_

_Cross now the Great Divide' _Prue chanted.

Prue saw a swirl of white orbs and Grams appeared.

"Not what you expected," Grams stated. "How are you holding up?"

"Grams," Prue moaned. "How am I holding up, are you kidding me!"

"I mean how are you feeling," Grams rephrased.

"Not good," Prue exhaled. "Where is Phoebe?"

"Darling, she has to adjust to the afterlife, and plus you can't see her," Grams replied.

"Why not," Prue exclaimed.

"Otherwise, you and Piper will not be able to move on," Grams answered. "You're destiny still awaits. Bless it be my darling!"

A swirl of white orbs surrounded Gram's and she disappeared.

"No, Grams get your ghostly behind back here now, do you here me, I will not tolerate this," Prue yelled.

Piper stormed into the attic with an aggravated face. On her way in she kicked a candle down by accident, and a fire started.

"HUH," Piper gasped as she froze the fire. She ran over towards Prue and hugged her.

"Prue you are alright," Piper stated.

"Well we will burn to death if the fire does not go out," Prue grumbled.

"Oh ok fine," Piper said.

'_Today is my turn,_

_So we do not burn,_

_Get rid of this fire,_

_Because it is dire'_ Piper repeated.

The fire disappeared, and Piper smiled to her delight.

"Personal gain," Prue mumbled.

"Well what the hell, the freakin elders owe us that much," Piper proved.

"We have to vanquish Shax Piper, and with him randomly attacking like that we really have to be prepared," Prue stated.

"So I'll go and make a couple of potions, and you will come with me," Piper commanded.

"I have a question though Piper," Prue said. "Is he even still alive?"

"I do not know," Piper answered.

They ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Piper grabbed some ingredients, and potion vials.

"Let's get this party started," Prue whispered happily.

A cylinder of blue and white orbs came through the ceiling and into the kitchen.

"Leo," Piper asked.

"I have been looking all over for you," he exclaimed.

"I was not the one to tell you to follow me," Piper sarcastically stated. "Wooh!"

The potion exploded, and Piper knew it was ready. She grabbed six potion viles, and filled them up. She handed three to Prue and they joined hands.

"Umm, before I tried to summon Phoebe I reworded the vanquishing spell so we could find Shax, and go to him," Prue said.

"You tried to summon her," Piper mumbled.

"I'll explain on the way," Prue reassured.

'_Evil wind that blows,_

_That which we can find below,_

_Take us to where you dwell,_

_Take us there with this spell,' _Prue and Piper chanted.

White orbs surrounded Prue, and Piper and they were gone. Leo instinctively orbed following there trail into the underworld.

"So what exactly do these potions do," Prue whispered.

"I don't know I just mixed ingredients," Piper answered.

Prue smacked the side of Piper's arm hard. Piper took her and rubbed her now red arm.

"What the hell was that for," Piper asked.

"You are a dumb witch," Prue replied. "You could get us killed."

"Well that already happened to me TWICE already so excuse me," Piper grumbled.

Piper and Prue walked into a hallway that split into two different tunnels.

"Should we split up," Piper asked.

"I think we might have to, but we have got to summon one another if anything goes wrong, okay," Prue calmly said.

Leo orbed in next to Piper.

"What the hell are you girls doing," Leo exclaimed.

"Killing a demon who by the way murdered our sister and a doctor," Prue exclaimed back.

"I can't be with," Leo stopped.

"Go with Piper I'll be fine I will astral project if I have a problem," Prue suggested.

"All right let's kick some Shax ass," Piper laughed. "We bad!"

Prue waved at Piper and Leo and she went down the left hallway. Piper and Leo went down the right hallway.

"They are falling for it Oracle," the Source chuckled. "You are useful."

The Source looked at his oracle and flamed out.

"Thanks," the Oracle Christine mumbled.

Prue walked down the narrow dark hallway.

"I need some light," Prue whispered.

'_So now I can fight,_

_Make this tunnel have,_

_Lot's of light,' _Prue repeated twice.

The hallway was now as bright as daylight.

"Much better," Prue stated as a tornado came at her.

Thunder was heard and the tornado disappeared revealing Shax.

"Oh no," Prue mumbled.

She immediately threw a potion down, and a major explosion took place causing Prue to go flying thru a stone wall, and Shax being thrown into a spike.

"Oh my god Prue," Piper yelled as a demon flamed in front of her.

"Where do you think you are going," the Source chuckled as he shot a fire ball at Piper.

She got hit in the chest and she went flying back knocking down Leo.

The Source looked at what he had accomplished as flames engulfed him, and he disappeared.

**_REVIEW: As soon as I get 5 reviews, then I will update._**


	4. Telepathy Anyone?

**Chapter 4: Charmed Once More… Almost**

_**Telepathy anyone??**_

"What were we thinking going after Shax in the underworld," Leo exclaimed. "Prue we nearly lost you."

"I am still here right," Prue replied.

"But it still doesn't make sense. Why would the Source attack me?" Piper asked.

"Maybe he is protecting Shax and we don't have the power of three," Prue reminded Piper.

"Leo why do you feel guilty," Prue asked confused. "Wooh why did I just ask that?"

"What in the world, how did you know," Leo questioned.

"We have another sister Leo," Prue yelled.

"Leo spill now," Piper mumbled.

"Look I have to go bye," Leo orbed out.

"Oh no mister get your ass back down here," Prue ordered.

"Leave him be Prue we have another sister," Piper asked.

"Oh he is so going to get his ass whooped, but by you of course," Prue responded.

"Yea he will, but if that's true then," Piper stopped.

"What," Prue asked. "It's cold."

"Potion now Shax is here," Piper exclaimed.

A tornado broke the doors, and Shax appeared. He launched an air blast at Prue and Piper, and they went flying into the dining room table. Shax turned into a tornado, and disappeared through the front door with the knowledge he had just acquired.

"Oww," Prue mumbled as she sat up. "Wow we are not hurt."

"Uhhhh what happened," Piper moaned.

"Shax attacked," Prue whispered. "He knows we are hiding something I can tell."

"Great," Piper groaned.

Leo orbed into the living room.

"What the hell happened here," he asked. "I just left two seconds ago."

"Oh SHAX ATTACKED," Piper exclaimed. "Just like usual."

"I can't take this anymore," Prue yelled. "He won't stop attacking us!"

"Look, until you vanquish him, he will keep attacking, I'll be back," Leo stated as he orbed.

Piper grabbed onto his wrist, and she orbed with him.

"What am I supposed to do now huh, I am by myself," Prue moaned.

Prue figured that she should go upstairs and do something she should have done a long time ago.

'_Hear these words,_

_Hear my cries,_

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me I summon thee,_

_Cross now the Great Divide' _Prue mumbled towards the end of the spell.

"And mom you better come," Prue yelled.

A swirl of many white orbs came through the ceiling, they turned into one, and Patty appeared.

"Prue," Patty asked.

"Mom I really need to talk to you," Prue pleaded.

"What's up," Patty questioned.

"Do we have another sister," Prue demanded.

"Sweetie you know I can't answer that," Patty replied.

"Mom I need a straight answer," Prue yelled. "Otherwise, your two other daughters could be joining the third."

Patty disappeared in white orbs leaving Prue aggravated.

"MOM GET YOUR TRANSPARENT BUTT DOWN HERE," Prue exclaimed.

A swirl of orbs came through the roof, and hit the floor with a thud.

"Mom," Prue whispered.

"Damn elders," the voice mumbled.

"Piper," Prue moaned.

Piper stood up and tossed her hair back.

"AND YOU LET THEM DO THIS TO ME LEO I AM YOUR DAMN WIFE," Piper yelled. "How dare you!"

"Piper what happened," Prue asked.

"Nothing, I am going to blow a certain elder up though," Piper said. "You heard that bitch!"

"What has happened to us," Prue questioned.

"I think that all of this stress is building up on our shoulders," Piper answered. "Let's have some tea."

"Sure!"

In the Heavens…..

"Mom they have a right to know," Patty pleaded.

"They have to figure it out themselves," Grams firmly stated.

"Well, they can't," Patty replied.

Grams walked away, leaving Patty dumbfounded.

"I am going to make sure that my other three girls stay alive," Patty mumbled as she disappeared in white orbs.

Back at the manor…..

"It has been so long since that last time I relaxed," Prue slightly chuckled.

"Yeah, ever since Phoebe died I have been so I don't know," Piper said.

"Well let's not get too comfortable, I mean Shax is still attacking," Prue sighed.

"Yeah, true but if we do have another sister, how are we going to find her," Piper asked.

'_I summon thee,_

_Come to me,_

_I call upon a another Charmed,_

_So Piper and I do no longer harmed,'_ Prue repeated.

A girl with brown hair and grey eyes appeared in front of Prue and Piper.

"Where am I and how in the hell did I get here," the girl questioned.


	5. All is Not as it Seems

**Chapter 5: All is Not as it Seems…**

Prue stood up and linked elbows with the girl.

"I am Prue, and this is my sister Piper," Prue exclaimed.

Piper stood up and shook the girl's hand. The chandelier they were standing under glowed blue as the power of three got reconstituted. Piper let go of the girl's hand.

"What the hell was that," she asked.

"Umm, I think that means she is supposed to be here," Prue whispered.

A tornado broke down the doors. It continued to swirl over to the sisters, knocking them down making them go sliding into the dining room table. Shax appeared.

"Uhhhluuhhuuhluhuh," Shax moaned.

"Uh Piper he is going to kill us," Prue screamed.

"Yea I sortive figured," Piper said casually as she stood up and froze Shax.

He did not freeze as he started to slowly retract his arm back.

"Uh run Book of Shadows," Piper yelled as she grabbed the girl by her hand and led her up the stairs into the attic.

"Look we need you to read this spell with us okay," Prue whispered.

"What are you guys witches," the girl asked.

"Yeah and so are you we hope," Piper said.

"Well we are about to find out," Prue groaned.

Shax's tornado came bursting thru the attic door.

'_Evil wind that blows,_

_That which forms below,_

_No longer may you dwell,_

_Death takes you with this spell,' the girls chanted._

Shax started to twirl around screaming, and he finally exploded with a poof. Pamela cringed as though she had been hurt.

Pamela quickly let go of Prue's hand and stared at her and Piper.

"What the hell are you, her, me," the girl exclaimed frightened by what she had just done.

"We are witches," Prue mumbled. "With real powers, good powers."

"What's your name," Piper asked.

"Pamela."

"Look another P how about that!" Prue whispered to Piper.

"What are my powers," Pamela questioned.

"Good question, MOM," Prue yelled. "DON'T MAKE ME SUMMON YOU OR GRAMS!"

A swirl of white lights came through the ceiling and formed Grams and Patty.

"You possess very gifted abilities," Grams stated.

"Well girls, her father is my former whitelighter Sam," Patty whispered ashamed.

Prue and Piper stood frozen by what they had just heard.

"Ew," was all Prue could manage to say.

"So you mean to tell me she can orb," Piper sighed.

"Yeah," Patty answered. "And other powers."

"So how do I use my powers," Pamela asked.

"Actually we have no idea because none of us have whitelighter abilities," Piper remarked.

"Piper," Prue growled.

**Authors Note: Pamela's Powers are:**

**Orbing, Glamouring, Healing, and Tele-orbing (conflicts with Prue…)**

Cole shimmered in front of Pamela.

"Ahh," Pamela yelled, as she orbed out of the room.

One minute later Pamela orbed in front of Cole. She smacked him across the face.

"What the hell," Pamela gasped.

"Good start Pam," Prue smirked.

Cole stood up, and straightened his tie.

"Who the hell are you," Cole exclaimed.

"Your worst nightmare," Piper answered as she flicked her hands causing Cole to burst into a million pieces.

The pieces of Cole came back together, and he was formed again.

"Yeah see Piper that is one way to piss me off," Cole mumbled.

"Shut up," Piper whispered.

Prue closed her eyes, and tilted her head down. Astral Prue formed behind Cole. She waved her hand at an Athame that was on the table and it flew into her hand. She took the knife and sliced a piece of Cole's flesh off. Then, she kicked him in his back, and he fell to the ground.

"Leave now or I'll do much worse to you," Prue bluffed.

"Whatever," Cole said as he shimmered out of the manor.

"Patty we have to go, bye girls," Grams exclaimed as she grabbed Patty and disappeared in white orbs.

Astral Prue went over to the potion pot, and she dropped Cole's flesh into the pot. She put the Athame down, and she disappeared in a bright pink flash.

"Good I am back," Prue said.

A swirl of blue orbs formed in the attic, and the girls saw Leo.

"Who the hell is he," Pamela asked.

"My husband, and our whitelighter," Piper responded as she smiled.

"What is a whitelighter?" Pam questioned.

"We are witches guardians," Leo answered.

"Yay, um so we vanquished Shax," Prue smiled.

"Yeah I know I was watching," Leo replied.

"Were you supposed to be," Piper seductively said. "Let's go in our room and watch something else."

"OKAY nasty visual ew just go," Prue revolted.

Leo picked Piper up, and kissed her lips. They orbed downstairs into their room.

"Are they like that everyday Prue," Pamela asked wide eyed.

"No, they are just showing off, come on I have to show you something," Prue said.

Prue grabbed Pamela by the hand, and led her over to the Book of Shadows. Prue showed her the basic of the book, and certain spells.

"So you need to practice your power, and I have the perfect way to do it," Prue stated.

'_So Pamela can practice her power of selection,_

_Make her use astral projection,' Prue chanted. _

"What the," Pamela stopped as she collapsed.

Prue ran over to her, and put her on the couch. Pamela appeared behind Prue in astral form. Prue tilted her head down, and she too was in astral form.

"I did this so if we get caught then we can just disappear," Prue explained.

"Am I dead," Pamela inquired.

Prue grabbed onto Pamela and told her what she needed to do in order to orb.

"Now focus on the Golden Gate Park, and how you want us both to be there," Prue whispered. "Think."

A swirl of bright white and blue orbs started to surround Prue and Pamela, and they disappeared.

In the Underworld….

"The power of three has been reconstituted oracle, my assassin has failed me," the Source growled.

"Send your other assassin," Oracle suggested.

"Perhaps I will, I want her, or one of them dead," the Source yelled. "As for you oracle you better be ready because if this plan fails, so will you!"

Flames surrounded the Source as he spoke his last words to the oracle.

Back above ground….

"You did wonderful Pamela," Prue congratulated.

Pamela stood up off of the couch and hugged Prue's astral form. Prue disappeared in a pink flash, and Pamela realized she was hugging air.

"Uh," Pamela exclaimed.

"Oh shush," Prue commanded. "Just like Phoebe."

"I am sorry who," Pamela asked.

"Our sister, she was murdered by the Source's assassin," Prue stopped.

"I am sorry," Pamela whispered.

"You did not know," Prue smiled reassuringly.

"So you have to get home or do you want to stay here," Prue suggested.

"I am going to go home," Pamela replied, as she grabbed her jacket and got her keys.

"Bye Prue I'll come by tomorrow," Pamela yelled over her shoulder.

"See ya sis," Prue smirked.

Meanwhile….

"Now my other assassin Electro, if you fail me, I will kill you myself," the Source growled. "Understood."

"Yes my liege," Electro answered.

"Strike tomorrow, at noon, preferably the oldest witch Prue. Attack them when they are all together, just make sure you get Prue," the Source commanded. "They won't know what hit them!"

"Okay," Electro said as a flash of lightning hit him, and he disappeared.

Afternoon tomorrow...

"What should I wear for my date with Bane," Prue asked Piper.

"I actually like the red blouse, with the black capris, and the red, and white heels," Piper suggested. "And isn't Bane a fling of lust or something.

"No."

"Where does white fit into this," Prue questioned.

"Just make a choice," Piper moaned.

"AHHHH," Pamela screamed.

Piper and Prue ran downstairs, and saw Electro.

Electro shot a bolt of lightning at Prue, and she attempted to deflect it. Her powers proved useless when the bolt struck her in the chest. Prue collapsed, and fell down the stairs.

"Hey you have a load of this," Piper said as she flicked her hands and attempted to blow up Electro. He merely flinched, and waved his arm towards her. Lightning came down from the sky and struck Piper, and she too fell down the stairs next to Prue.

Pamela looked at Electro, and out of fear she orbed out of the living room. Electro decided to leave the witch for next time, and he flashed out of the living room. Seconds later, Pamela orbed back into the living room.

"LEO, LEOO," Pamela cried.

"LEOOOOO," Pamela screamed while still crying.

Leo orbed in front of Pamela. "What!"

"Heal Prue and Piper," Pamela exclaimed.

Luckily, Prue and Piper were next to each other. Leo walked over and healed them both.

"Ohh, ouch," Prue and Piper moaned simultaneously.

"What the hell happened here," Leo exclaimed.

"We were attacked by some demon," Piper answered.

"And our powers didn't work against him," Prue added.

"That's strange," Leo mumbled. "I'll orb up and ask the elders."

A swirl of orbs surrounded Leo, and he disappeared from the living room.

"You were not hurt," Prue asked confused.

"I just orbed out of fear," Pamela quickly defended herself.

"I am going to look in the book of shadows to see what I can find on whatever that was," Piper stated as she ran upstairs to the attic.

"I have got to work," Pamela said.

She grabbed her coat and her keys, and she left the manor.

In the attic….

Astral Prue formed in front of Piper.

"Piper I am going on my date okay just call if you need me," Prue said.

"Okay love you," Piper replied.

"Me too!"

Prue disappeared in a pink flash.

"She always says that!"

Piper continued to search thru the book of shadows, until she found what she was looking for.

"Electro," Piper stopped. "Oh my god!"

In the Underworld…

"Very good, they are alone," the Source chuckled.

Electro flashed in front of the Source.

"You failed me, you let the third witch get away," the Source exclaimed.

"Not on purpose my liege," Electro reasoned.

"It's always like that," the Source growled. He stood up in front of Electro.

The Source threw a fireball at Electro, and he exploded in a burst of light.

"Oracle," the Source called.

The Oracle appeared in a shimmer. She slowly bowed her head to the Source.

"Electro has failed me," the Source yelled. "So did you!"

"Look it's not my fault the future is very unpredictable," the Oracle said.

"I should kill you," the Source mumbled.

The Oracle shimmered out of the room.

During the Date…

Bane was driving Prue to the "restaurant." He looked over at her, while he was driving.

"What are you looking at," Prue asked playfully.

"You," Bane said evilly as he grabbed her by the arm and blinked out of the car.

They appeared in a dark cavern in the underworld. Bane then transformed into a demon.

"Who the hell are you," Prue asked.

"I am the demon known as Oliver," the demon answered.

"Well your dead now," Prue smirked.

She stood up and waved her arm at Oliver. He went flying into the stone wall of his cavern. He was knocked out.

"Help!"

This will be my last update for at least one or two weeks. More information later.


	6. Pruenapped Part 1

**Chapter 6: Pruenapped Part One…**

Pamela appeared in front of Piper with a flurry of bright lights.

"Hey Piper, where is Prue at," Pamela asked.

"On her date with Bane, I thought you knew," Piper answered.

"Oh, ok I forgot it was a hectic day at the office," Pamela laughed.

"Yeah where do you work," Piper questioned.

"I work at the ginormous law firm down in the city," Pamela answered.

"You're a lawyer," Piper gasped.

"Well duh! I am an entertainment lawyer, I have worked with a lot of bands," Pamela smiled.

"Oh you are going to come in handy," Piper smirked.

! Ding Dong!

"COMING," Piper and Pamela exclaimed together.

"Actually I got it," Pamela laughed as she orbed downstairs.

"HEY THAT'S CHEATING," Piper shouted.

Pamela opened the front door and gasped.

"Where's Prue," Pamela asked.

"Funny I was about to ask a different version of that question," Bane replied smiling.

"Oh yeah hold on one second," Pamela whispered. "PIPER!!"

"Yeah coming," Piper answered.

"Where's Prue," Pamela once again questioned.

"On her date with Bane I saw her leave," Piper moaned.

"Oh really," Pamela said as she opened the door and showed Piper Bane.

"Oh no," Piper mumbled.

**An Underworld Cavern…**

"You know I don't know much about witches," Oliver said. "Do you fly around on a broomstick, use a wand, and have a cauldron?"

"You are so damn stereotypical," Prue groaned.

She squinted her eyes at a table and it knocked Oliver down to the ground. She smirked glad that she shut him up.

Oliver stood up, and glared at Prue.

"You know witch you will feel different about me in the near future. You will get pregnant, and have a charmed demon baby, who will be as powerful as ever."

"We'll see," Prue snorted.

"So, I see you have little magical tricks, what are they," Oliver questioned.

"Why do you need to know," Prue mumbled.

"So I know what my child will inherit" Oliver answered.

"I am NOT having your child you sick psycho," Prue shouted.

"Somebody's life hangs in the balance," Oliver taunted.

"Ugh," Prue moaned as she tilted her head down.

**Back in the attic…**

"Where is Prue," Pamela whispered.

A pink flash appeared in front of the sisters, and they saw Prue.

"Look a demon named Oliver is trying to have a baby with me," Prue said.

"Well is he cute," Pamela questioned.

"Are you kidding me he's hot but still sick," Prue exclaimed.

"LOOK," Piper screamed. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU PRUE THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY OR CUTE!!"

"Ok bye," Prue waved.

Prue disappeared in a pink flash.

"We have work to do," Piper whispered.

"A demon named Oliver, right," Pamela double checked.

"Right now go and look in the book of shadows," Piper commanded.

Pamela walked over the Book of Shadows, and looked for a page that had Oliver. Yet, there was nothing entitled Oliver in any of the entries.

"Okay I double checked and he is not in this book," Pamela said. "Nowhere!"

"Are you kidding me," Piper exclaimed. "We need to find out his real name in fact you read this spell to send me to where Prue is."

"Piper," Pamela reasoned.

"Look I am not looking for your approval, just your support," Piper exhaled. "I need to get my big sister back home safely."

"What about me," Pamela questioned.

"Well if I don't come back with Prue then ask Leo," Piper replied. "Trust me!"

**In the Cavern…**

"AAAHHH," Piper screamed as she went flying into a stone wall.

"Stupid witch," Oliver screamed.

He waved his arm at Piper and she was surrounded by a mist. In less then a second, she was beside Prue in the crystal cage.

"Did I ruin your plans you baby maker," Piper smirked.

"Actually I just am going to kill you. So you didn't ruin my plans," Oliver smirked back. "Now shut up."

"He's a feisty one," Piper mumbled.

"I hope Pamela can handle this," Prue whispered.

"She will find a way," Piper answered. "I hope."

**Back above ground…**

"Okay this is not good," Pamela mumbled to herself. "Where is Piper??"

"Leo," Pamela yelled.

Leo appeared in front of Pamela.

"Yeah I know what has been happening," Leo smiled.

"WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING RIGHT NOW BECAUSE NOTHING IS FUNNY RIGHT NOW, MY SISTERS ARE CAPTURED," Pamela screamed.

"Look you need to calm down first. Then you need to call Cole for help," Leo said. "Elders said I can't help you."

Leo orbed from in front of Pamela.

"Chair," Pamela called as she aimed it at Leo. Lucky for Leo he was already gone, and did not get nailed by the chair.

"You lucked out Leo," Pamela groaned.

"COLE!"

Cole shimmered in front of Pamela with a girl demon.

"Who's your little friend," Pamela asked with sarcasm to her tone.

"My girlfriend," he replied smiling.

"Oh okay, well Cole's Penthouse," Pamela smiled as she waved her hand at the girl standing next to Cole.

She disappeared in a flurry of blue orbs.

"Well what do you want," Cole questioned angry at what Pamela just did.

"Do you know a demon named Oliver," Pamela said.

"There is no demon named Oliver," Cole laughed.

"UGH!"

"What," Cole asked.

"Nothing just thank you, and please leave," Pamela mumbled.

"Bye and um tell Piper and Prue I said hello will ya," Cole smirked as he shimmered out of the attic.

"Like I will anyway," Pamela exhaled.

**Back in the underworld…**

"We are so screwed if she can't figure this out," Piper whispered.

"Don't think like that," Prue whispered back.

"Well its true isn't it," Piper said.

"Just be quiet I am about to try something," Prue mumbled. "Now I have been sitting in here for about two days, and I figured out I have a new power called Telepathy, which is why I could hear Phoebe talking to me and no one else could. Now if I use that power I can contact Pamela and she can save us. Okay?"

"Sounds good, but I hope you can do it with the crystals around us," Piper whispered.

"I can, I hope," Prue reassured.

**Back to Pamela…**

"I need to find them," Pamela said to herself.

'_Pamela'_

"PRUE??"

Next chapter is called Pruenapped Part 2…

Reviews are fuel and I don't get many reviews, so start reviewing if you want MORE…

Until next time which might be Friday or Saturday depending on the reivews...


	7. The Surprise Visitor and the Hero

**Chapter 7: The Unexpected Visitor and the Baby Hero**

'_Yeah it's me Prue'_

'Where the hell are you Prue'

'_We are both captured in a cavern'_

'The demon's a shapeshifter I figured out'

'_So bring a potion to vanquish him' _

'Scrying wont work so I will reword the magic to magic spell to find you'

'_Okay bye Pamela'_

"Oh I have never reworded a spell before," Pamela mumbled to herself.

"I don't know how to make a potion."

Then, Pamela noticed a potion on the table. It was labeled Cole vanquishing potion. She figured they would have more so she picked it up and put it in her pocket.

"Okay here I go with the spell. It definitely will be made up," Pamela laughed.

'_Take to my sister,_

_With a demon who is a trickster,_

_To rescue them now, _

_But don't ask me how' _Pamela chanted.

A swirl of white light surrounded Pamela and she disappeared.

**An Underworld Cavern…**

White lights appeared in the cavern, and Pamela appeared. Piper and Prue smiled as they saw there baby sister.

"Where is he," Pamela asked.

"He left just hurry up and free us," Piper commanded.

Pamela went over to move a crystal, and it repelled her. She went flying into the table in the corner.

"OUCH," Pamela exclaimed.

"Shush," Piper whispered.

"Crystal," Pamela called. It was surrounded by a flurry of orbs, and Pamela aimed it at the wall. The crystal shattered.

Prue and Piper walked out from under the crystal cage, and held Pamela's hand.

"Girls that was way to easy," Pamela mumbled.

"Yeah we know," Piper and Prue mumbled evilly.

Piper and Prue shape shifted into two demons. Their names were Mark and Jacob. They were Oliver's two best bodyguards.

"We were ordered to come and pick you up," Jacob laughed.

"Really," Pamela questioned almost laughing.

She orbed from in-between their arms, and she was behind them.

"Cuz I could have sworn I came here to rescue not get picked up," Pamela grinned.

She kicked Mark with her spiked heel into a spike in the wall. He was surrounded by flames and he exploded.

"Demon," Pamela said as she waved him over to the same spike. The spike impaled him, and he too was dead.

"Damn diversions," Pamela groaned.

She walked through an archway, and she saw Piper and Prue. They were trapped in a cage, and they noticed her.

'_Pamela it is no use just go'_

'Prue no I will not go'

'_Go you will find a way he thinks you are getting killed, trust me'_

'Alright I will get you guys out of here'

'_Bye'_

'Bye'

**In the Attic...**

"Alright, I understand that I am supposed to be able to rescue them, but I can't do it," Pamela yelled to the ceiling. "I KNOW YOU CAN HERE ME!!"

Pamela fell to the ground in frustration. She almost felt defeated. She buried her face in her knees.

"I had a normal life just last week, and now I am rescuing sisters I barely know," Pamela cried.

"PHOEBE I NEED YOU PLEASE," Pamela cried.

**In the Heavens…**

"Oh Grams let me help her," Phoebe asked.

"No Phoebe you can't and that is that," Grams said as she walked away.

"Only this once baby," Patty told her daughter.

"Thank you mom," Phoebe said as she was surrounded by white orbs. Then, she was gone.

**Back to Pamela…**

"Pamela," Phoebe called.

Pamela turned around startled by a voice.

"Who the hell are you??"

"I am Phoebe," Phoebe said.

"Oh, well how do I know??"

"I am transparent or otherwise a ghost," Phoebe answered.

"Oh so you heard me calling for you," Pamela questioned.

'Yeah."

"So we need to create a plan, and you Phoebe can be a diversion," Pamela said.

"Sounds good, but you have the wrong potion," Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah for some reason I don't believe he is a shape shifter anymore," Pamela stated. "He has bodyguards, and lower level demons don't have bodyguards. And Piper's power could kill a shape shifter, so we would not a potion right?"

"I guess that makes sense. A lot of sense when you think about it," Phoebe assured Pamela.

"Aright let's go Phoebe," Pamela said.

"You will get detected if you orb," Phoebe warned.

"You won't," Pamela smiled. "Actually, I have a better plan."

"Prue, Piper," Pamela called.

"It is a crystal cage," Phoebe said.

"I figured out that the kind of cage he is using keeps magic from getting in, not out," Pamela answered. "It's not a powerful cage."

Piper and Prue appeared in front of Pamela and Phoebe.

"Pheebs," Piper called.

Pamela threw a potion on the ground and she and Phoebe disappeared.

"Prue they can't just leave," Piper whined.

"She knew what she was doing," Prue said calmly.

**In the Cavern…**

"You witches how did you escape the cage," Oliver asked.

"Oh I don't know," Prue smirked.

Phoebe levitated in the air and kicked him in the face.

"You don't have that power," Oliver exclaimed.

"Yeah I know but my sister does," Phoebe said as she snapped her fingers. Her face glamoured back to her original face.

"You are dead," Oliver yelled.

"Really," Pamela asked as she glamoured back to her original face.

"Impossible," Oliver gasped.

"It was a pleasure," Pamela grinned as she threw the potion at Oliver.

He screamed as his bones flashed before Pamela as he exploded.

"Wow that was one damn powerful potion," Phoebe laughed.

"It was intended to vanquish Cole," Pamela said.

"Oh," Phoebe mouthed.

**Back in the attic…**

"Oh Phoebe, and Pamela you are back," Prue smiled. "No more Oliver??"

"Let's just say he will never bother us again," Pamela laughed.

"Yup, he's a vanquished bastard," Piper joined in the laughter and smiles.

"PHOEBE," Piper and Prue screamed at the same time.

"We should get Cole," Pamela suggested.

"Actually I have to go," Phoebe said as she backed away from her sisters.

"So soon," Prue asked.

"Bye," Phoebe said as she was surrounded by white orbs.

"What's wrong with her," Piper asked.

"I think I know, and I believe I should not have told her something," Pamela whispered.

**Yay! Another chapter. I will do my next update hopefully by Saturday. REVIEW AND SEE YA!!**


	8. Relationships

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait for an update! But school is priority number 1. This chapter takes place one week after the last chapter. They have not seen Phoebe since…

AUTHOR's NOTE: Here is a semi detailed description of the characters appearance etc…

Prue Halliwell: Age: 30; Shoulder length Raven straight black hair; Grayish blue eyes; Height 5'9 Currently dating Bane: Age 34

Piper Haliwell: Age 28; Elbow length chocolate brown hair; Brown eyes; Height 5'1

Pamela Haliwell: Age 24; Shoulder length brown hair with light brown highlights; Hazel eyes; Height 5'5 ¼ 

"Oh I have a real date with Bane today. And I am sure it is actually him," Prue nodded toward Piper. "Orange or purple?"

"Wear the orange spaghetti strap, with the chocolate brown capris, and the black wedged heels Prue. Why do you always ask me?" Piper moaned.

"Because you're here, and Pamela is not," Prue smiled.

Orbs appeared next to Prue, and they formed into Leo. He smiled and looked at Piper.

"Ugh," Piper mumbled as she flicked her hands and froze Leo. "I can't."

"He just wants to talk to you Piper," Prue said. "Woah, how did I know that?"

"You might have a new power," Piper frowned. "But alas I do not!"

"Well unfreeze him it seems really urgent," Prue stated as she walked towards the stairs. "Bye sweetie and good luck."

"Bye Prudence," Piper laughed.

"Don't make me astral my ass up there to kick yours!!"

Piper waved her hand and Leo unfroze. His face was showed he was perplexed.

"We need to talk," Piper said.

Prue walked into the kitchen, and grabbed some potions out of the refrigerator.

"Better safe than sorry," Prue whispered to herself.

She walked to the front door, and saw Bane waiting in his car. She casually walked over to the car and slipped inside. When she shut the door, she threw down a potion and fog appeared in the car.

'_Show me who he really is,_

_To be safer then sorrier,_

_I need to see his true form,_

_And only them can we go,' _Prue chanted_._

The fog disappeared and she saw Bane's face. She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"What the hell was that," Bane asked.

"Hi honey nice to see you too," Prue laughed. "Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go," Bane asked.

"Somewhere secluded, alone, somewhere where I can take complete control of you," Prue whispered seductively.

"Oh let's say my place, my bed…"

"And I say lets go," Prue said as she roamed her hand over Bane.

"I won't be able to drive," Bane smiled.

"Isn't that the point," Prue smirked.

"Actually we gotta go to the store to get some you know what," Bane stopped.

"Ugh! Those things hurt, and they burn, and we have been dating for over a year now," Prue frowned and pouted.

"Prue we wouldn't want any unexpected things to happen," Pane lectured.

"Oh shut up and drive to your house," Prue commanded. "I will not get pregnant!"

"Leo look I really want this marriage to work, I do, but it isn't going to," Piper rambled. "You're never home and I am always alone. I want to marry a normal person."

"Piper you knew," Leo exclaimed.

"Don't lose your panties, but I did know, and I want out," Piper said as she slid her rings off her fingers and put them in Leo's hand. "It was never official."

"I am still your whitelighter," Leo mumbled.

"And that won't change, only you and me will change." Piper said. "I will move on Leo, and plus we were only married for about six weeks now."

"But I love you Piper," Leo whispered.

"I loved you too," Piper replied. "Now please go, and only come when I need you, for whitelighter purposes."

Swirls of bright lights surrounded Leo and he disappeared.

"Now who to date," Piper smiled.

"Oh Bane that was so much better without a condom," Prue laughed. "Wow!"

"You weren't to bad yourself. It was okay," Bane smirked.

Prue tensed up and got off the bed with a sheet wrapped around her. She waved her hand at him, and he went flying into chair. She walked over to him and straddled his waist. She hooked her arms around his neck and moved her face closer to his.

"Now how was it," Prue asked.

"It was wonderful Prudence Haliwell," Bane answered.

"Good, that's what I like to hear," Prue smiled.

Author's Note: Well Pamela is going to be in the next chapter. Also, there will be a demon in the next chapter. But until then, review, and enjoy. Always remember if it is a long wait for an update, it is school!!


	9. We Sisters 3

Pamela did a cartwheel, and avoided an oncoming energy ball. She stood upright and thought about what to do. Another energyball came toward her, and it almost hit her.

"Energyball," Pamela called as she called for the energyball and threw it at the demon.

"Ugh freaking annoying, and at my job too," Pamela groaned. "I am going to find Prue."

* * *

Pamela was surrounded by a flurry of blue lights and she disappeared.

"Bane I'm dressed let's go to din," Prue said as she stopped. "PAMELA!"

"Shhhhh," Pamela commanded. "I was attacked at work by a demon."

"Really?" Prue moaned. "This is just what I didn't want to happen."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the manner," Prue said as she waved Pamela away.

"Bye," Pamela said as she orbed to the attic.

"Who was that," Bane asked as he dried himself off with the towel.

"Baby... I gotta go," Prue mumbled. "I love you!"

"I love you too," Bane replied. "See ya later."

The pair shared a quick kiss as Prue left Bane's house.

* * *

"You were attacked by demons," Piper asked. "This is not working out at all."

"I know but there is no room for me to move in with you guys," Pamela pointed out.

"Actually we will talk about that later," Piper said.

Pamela nodded her head yes. Prue stormed into the attic clearly pissed off.

"Ok let's get this over with," Prue exclaimed.

"What is wrong with you," Piper asked.

"Nothing, you won't understand," Prue answered.

A demon shimmered in front of the three witches.

"Ahh," Prue screamed as she waved her hand and the demon went crashing into a chair.

"OHHHH," Pamela yelled. "Demon!"  
The demon was surrounded by orbs as Pamela threw him into a crystal cage. The demon started to get up and realized he was trapped.

"Who sent you," Piper asked. "And do not lie because I will blow your ass up on the spot!"

"I will not reveal that information."

"It was the Source, I can read your mind," Prue smirked. "I am telepathic."

"Oh so you really do have a new power. Well I guess we know who we need to fight," Piper said.

"Blow him up," Prue commanded as she walked towards the book of shadows.

"Bye," Piper smiled as she flicked her hands, and the demon blew up into pieces. "It never gets old."

"Who is the Source?" Pamela asked.

"The most powerful evil there is," Prue answered frozen in place.

Piper stood in her spot having a flashback.

'_No,' Phoebe yelled as she got up and pushed the doctor out of the way. _

_Shax launched an energyball at Phoebe and it hit her causing her to go flying thru the living room wall, and crashing out of the side door. Piper got up, and attempted to freeze Shax. He threw an air blast at Piper and she and went flying into the china cabinet'_

That was as far as she could remember.

"It was the Sources fault Prue," Piper whispered. "He took our sister away from us."

"We have to kill him Piper if not for us then for Phoebe," Prue stated.

"Umm, how do we kill him," Pamela questioned.

"There is a spell in the book," Piper replied.

Prue stood behind the book and used her telekinesis to flip the pages of the book. She waved her hand as she flipped six pages, and she found the page she was looking for.

"Found it," Prue said. "Looks like we have to go into the underworld."

"Actually I came looking for you," a deep voice behind Prue yelled.

Prue ran to her sisters' sides. She looked at who was behind her. The Source.

"Ruun," Piper yelled as they ran down the stairs into the living room.

"Umm what the hell are we going to do??" Pamela whisper- screamed.

"We are going to..." Prue didn't finish. "Piper go and distract him, you and Pamela, and Pamela don't let him find me."

Piper and Pamela stood up and ran into the foyer area. The Source flamed in front of Piper.

"Stupid witch," he chuckled.

Piper flicked her hands trying to freeze the Source. He did not freeze and he smacked Piper out of the side doors. She screamed before she landed on the ground hard, unconscious, and bleeding.

"NO," Pamela screamed. "Chair!"  
The chair disappeared in orbs, and flew into the Source. He shortly fell to the ground before rising back up.

"Oh shit," Pamela said frozen with fear.

"NOO," Prue yelled as she waved her arm at the Source.

He went flying across the room, and landed in the china cabinet.

"Pamela just say this spell please," Prue said.

'_What's mine is mine,_

_What yours is mine,_

_Let your powers cross the line,_

_I offer up this gift to share,_

_Give me both Piper and Prue's power through the air.' Pamela chanted._

Two white lights flew through the air and they hit Pamela. She was raised into the air and a flash of light was seen as she was given her sisters powers. She was slowly lowered back onto the ground.

"Okay Prue now what do I do," Pamela asked nervously.

"Just run into the attic, and read the spell to vanquish the Source." Prue said. "You'll see it."

The Source stood up, and he threw a fireball at Prue.

"Fireball," Pamela said as she threw it back at the Source.

He caught it in his hand and crumbled it. Pamela orbed upstairs into the attic as soon as he did that. The Source waved his arm at Prue and she went flying through the living room wall, just as she had when Shax first attacked. She lay there bleeding from the head.

Pamela quickly searched through the Book of Shadows hoping to find a spell that would vanquish the Source. She quickly kept turning the pages until she found what she was looking for. Flames rose from the floor and the Source appeared. He always had the timing right.

"What are you doing witch," he sarcastically laughed.

"Crystals," Pamela yelled. "Circle."

A circle of crystals surrounded the Source.

'_Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda,  
Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace;  
Halliwell witches stand strong beside us;  
vanquish this evil from time and space.' Pamela recited from the paper._

The Source was surrounded by flames as he exploded. He exploded knowing what he had just done. Yet again.


	10. Wrong Time

**A/N: Well, as you can see by my bad foreshadowing, something bad has happened. So grab the tissue boxes, but we are NOT having another funeral!! I would not be able to even type that, it would be so sad. But enjoy the chapter and REVIEW!! Cough it cough motivates cough me!!**

Pamela ran down the stairs after seeing the destruction the Source had caused.

"Oh my god," Pamela whispered faintly. She ran over to Prue and looked at Piper. "Leo, get your ass down here!!"

A swirl of bright lights came from the ceiling and Leo appeared. He went over to Prue and healed her first because her wounds **looked** more severe. Then, he quickly ran over to Piper, only to realize she could not be healed. In fact, he realized she was dead.

"Oww," Prue groaned as she was helped up by Pamela. "Did it work??"

A tear rolled down Pamela's face. "Not like we had hoped." She pointed over to Piper.

"Oh my god," Prue all managed to say. "Leo please tell me she is not dead. Please I can not lose another sister."

"I am so sorry Prue," Leo said. "But I can't heal the dead."

Leo was surrounded by bright lights and he orbed away.

"SO you leave us like this you jackass!!"

"Prue calm down, here let me give you your powers back," Pamela sniffled.

'_What's yours is yours,_

_What's mine is mine,_

_Return the powers I had to take,_

_So the power of three I can remake.' Pamela chanted._

Four lights flew out of Pamela and two hit Prue, and two hit Piper's body.

"This can not happen Prue." Pamela mumbled. "She will not stay dead because we are going to do something."

"No not we, me," Prue strongly replied. "You are not familiar with time travel and you could do something that can alter the future. I wish we would have explained this to you but we did not have time."

"Well, I can not very well let you go alone," Pamela said. "Haven't we done enough things alone??"

"NO," Prue said. "Witchcraft has ruined my life and taken two of my sisters away. I will not stand here and argue about this. STAY HERE!!"

Pamela simply stood there her face turning red from frustration. "No!"

'_The Bond which was not to be done,  
Give us the power to see it undone,  
And turn back time to whence it was begun.' Prue quickly and deliberately chanted._

A tornado appeared from the sky, and engulfed Prue inside of it. In moments, she was gone. Pamela stood there dumbfounded realizing that her sister was not playing around.

"So freaking stubborn Prudence," Pamela groaned. She turned around and looked at Piper's dead body.

Suddenly, and demon appeared in front of Pamela and punched her face.

"Couch," Pamela called as the couch went was surrounded by orbs and went flying into the demon.

He quickly regained his stride and punched her so hard it sent her knocking her against the pictures on the wall of the stairs. She rolled down the stairs and fell onto the ground. She was unconscious and her wounds were not severe enough to kill her.

Prue appeared back to just the time when they were in the attic. She was in her past body from earlier that morning. But for some reason she was not wearing the same outfit and her hair was in a ponytail instead of out long. Then, she was pulled into her past self, and she now controlled her.

"Okay looks this may not make sense, but we are about to be attacked by the Source," Prue rambled.

"The SOURCE, we still need to kill Shax, which is why you were looking in the Book of Shadows," Piper exclaimed. "Find the spell a little bit faster please!!"

Prue looked to her right and gasped. She saw a familiar woman. A familiar face. She saw her dead sister Phoebe.

"But I thought you were," Prue stopped at a loss of words.

"Prue find the damn spell!!"

"Woah, that spell did not go correctly, was I thinking about Phoebe," Prue mumbled very low so Piper and Phoebe could not hear her.

"PRUE," Piper screamed.

"Do not yell at me," Prue snapped back. "I just need a refresher, did Shax attack yet, and did Cole come to pick you up yet Phoebe??"

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Phoebe asked concerned for her older sister.

"I know the spell to vanquish him, I memorized it because I was looking through the Book of Shadows earlier today," Prue said. "I just need to calm down."

'_How did I get here? WHAT THE HELL!! I need to figure out a way to go back to a different time and very quickly. I'm so confused.'_

"Look Prue, we do not know what has gotten into you. And frankly that is one of our least concerns. We need to vanquish Shax so let's go to the hospital, to save Dr. Griffiths," Phoebe said.

'_I need to get back to my time immediately before I actually lose my mind!!'_

"EARTH TO PRUEDENCE," Piper exclaimed.

Prue waved at a chair and she sent it knocking into Piper

"Please shut up I need to think," Prue exclaimed back.

"Okay so we are going to vanquish Shax and then the Source, okay okay," Phoebe said.

"Umm were we exposed?" Prue asked trying to get into this time.

"Yes, but why are you asking so many questions Prue," Phoebe asked. "We need to reverse time."

'_No you need to hurry up and die. I need time to catch up with itself.'_

A tornado burst through the attic doors and flew over Prue, Piper, and Phoebe sending them flying into different directions. Prue looked up and gasped in horror. It really was Shax.

'_No this can NOT be happening to me again, it just can not'_

"NOO," Piper yelled as she jumped up and tried to blast Shax.

He turned around and threw an air blast at her knocking her to the other side of the attic wall. She hit her head so hard on the ground it started to draw blood.

'_No'_

Phoebe jumped up and levitated in front of Shax. While she was in the air, he launched an air blast and Phoebe went flying out of the attic window. Then, all Prue heard was screams of horror, and a sickening thud. Prue covered her mouth to not scream. She stood up and used her powers to throw a chair at Shax to knock him over.

'_Evil wind that blows,_

_That which forms below,_

_No longer may you dwell,_

_Death takes you with this spell.' Prue chanted from her memory._

Shax started twirling, and right before he was about to explode a tornado came down and swirled around Prue.

_Time fast forwarded to the present day… To a future that no one wanted to see._

**_REVIEW!! Next update I HOPE, dont forget I have school... Will tentatively be November 1st or 2nd. REMEBER... TENTATIVELY!!_**


	11. Family Love

**A/ N: Enjoy the chapter!**

Prue appeared in the attic, the place she had just left. Something was different about it, that she could tell. She also felt like she weighed one thousand pounds. Prue looked down at her stomach and saw a huge bulge. WOAH!! She was pregnant!!

'_WHAT THE HELL, NO WHAT KINDA FUTURE IS THIS.'_

Bane walked into the attic and wrapped his hands around Prue's stomach. She looked up at him and gazed into his eyes.

"Where is Piper??" Prue asked Bane.

"Piper... hmm... OH YEA," Bane said. "You didn't forget did you??"

" FORGET WHAT," Prue exclaimed.

"That Piper and Phoebe died." Bane replied softly.

"WHAT!!??!! No I saved Piper, and I knew Phoebe, but what the… I don't… AHHHHHH," Prue screamed loudly. "I can't, this is not right."

'_Right the wrong,_

_And make the wrongs right,_

_Make everything how it should be,_

_Make the future we were meant to see' Prue chanted._

Everything around Prue started to spin, and she closed her eyes. Time reset itself to right when the Source was going to attack. Prue stood in the middle of the attic. She looked down at her stomach, and saw no bulge. She wasn't pregnant, and she was wearing the same clothes as the day Piper died.

'_YES I AM BACK.'_

Piper and Pamela came running into the attic, and saw Prue.

"How did you get here so fast, I see you move past us after the Source was vanquished," Pamela asked.

"Umm later…But a demon is about to attack, and the Source so rapido," Prue commanded not hearing what Pamela said.

"What are you talking about, Prue everything has been fixed, and Leo managed to save Piper and you just in time," Pamela proudly stated.

"No see that is not true," Prue denied. "I just came from the..."

"Look, we have no idea what you are talking about, but we can assure you that the Source has been vanquished," Piper and Pamela said in unison.

"Ohh I have a headache!!"

**THREE MONTHS LATER…**

"Oh not again," Prue exclaimed as she ran for the bathroom door. She clicked it closed and threw up in the toilet. She came out and looked at Bane. "No more sushi."

"Prue, sweetie we haven't had sushi, in fact I think that it is not sushi," Bane smiled. "I think you might be pregnant from our last encounter."

"You mean last night??" Prue asked.

"No!! Because we used protection last night. But four months ago we did not use any." Bane said.

"Oh well let me go and get a test," Prue said as she went to go and brush her teeth.

"Piper you so need to go and date someone," Pamela suggested. "Ever since you and Leo split you have not been happy."

"No, you know it has only been three months Pamela," Piper replied.

"Yeah, but all you do is lie in your room all day, and do nothing," Pamela said.

"Well, I guess I could get out, I mean no demons are attacking so…" Piper ranted.

"IT'S A DONE DEAL PIPER!!" Pamela exclaimed. "I am going to get you a date, say no more."

Pamela got off of Piper's bed and a flurry of bright white lights started to surround her.

"You are coming too," Pamela laughed as she grabbed Piper's arm and they orbed away.

"Okay three more minutes Bane, and we will find out if we are having a baby," Prue warily stated.

"Don't be nervous Prue, whatever happens, happens," Bane said.

"Yeah, but is this the right time??" Prue questioned.

"Is it??" Bane asked Prue. "You're the witch."

"I guess, I mean we haven't been attacked in a while." Prue replied. "It's been three minutes."

"Well look at the results," Bane encouraged Prue.

Prue turned around, looked at the results, and a tear fell down her eye. Alas, they were not tears of pain, but they were tears of joy. She was pregnant!

"Wow Bane, what are we going to name the baby?" Prue asked.

"OBGYN, let's go," Bane smiled as he pulled Prue's hand towards the door.

"HOLD ON," Prue exclaimed.

Prue picked up the pregnancy test, and snapped it in half. The words positive disappeared off of the stick and it was broken. She threw it out in the trash and smiled at Bane.

"I wouldn't want my nosy sisters to find it," Prue smiled.

"Alright let's go." Bane commanded.

"Oh he's cute Piper," Pamela pointed to the blonde hazel eyed guy.

"Err... No not my type," Piper replied.

"Oh come the freak on Piper you are so freaking picky," Pamela exclaimed. "We are leaving now I can not take it."

"Pamela," Piper whispered.

"NOO be single, be lonely but stop moping around the damn house, your negativity is weighing on all of us," Pamela continued to exclaim. "I am going home whether you come or not!!

Pamela walked out of the back door of P3 and stood in the alley. A demon shimmered in front of her unexpectedly and scared her to death.

"Hiiyaa," Pamela exclaimed as she kicked him in the stomach. The demon went flying into the dumpster, and then Pamela realized who it was. "Cole!!"

"Yeah, could you look at the demon before you kick the person," Cole stated.

"NO!!! Absolutely not, like I am retarded like that," Pamela laughed. "Better safe than sorry!!"

Piper came rushing out into the back alley and saw Cole on the ground. A smile managed to cross Piper's lips.

"Ahha what the hell happened to you," Piper laughed.

"I kicked him that's what happened," Pamela said still mad at Cole.

"Oh well, Prue called me and she has wonderful news so let's go home," Piper commanded.

"No you go I will be home soon," Pamela replied. She looked at Piper and waved her hand. "Home!"

Piper was surrounded by a flurry of bright white and blue lights, and she disappeared. Pamela looked over at Cole and helped him stand up.

"I am really sorry, truly," Pamela apologized.

She pulled Cole up off of the ground, and helped him stand. She pulled him so hard he was lifted up and his lips touched hers. Pamela quickly pushed away, and looked at Cole stunned.

"You..," Pamela stopped as she quickly orbed home.

Cole stared at where Pamela was standing. _'She is one hell of a kisser!!'_

**A/N: Well, another chapter is finished. You are only gonna get about three more chapters. Then, I may or may not do a sequel. It all depends. Next chapter is mostly going to be about Prue and Bane. Just a lil bit of fluff. Until next time… before vacation because I have a reading project to do. BYE!!**


	12. Complete Family: Charmed Forever

"I am pregnant!!" Prue announced to her family.

"YAY!!" Pamela and Piper exclaimed at the same time.

"That is wonderful news honey, but Pamela and I have a demon to vanquish," Piper said as she started to go into the kitchen.

"Yeah so you two be together and talk," Pamela smiled as she walked into the kitchen. "You have the potions??"

"Yeah let's go Pam," Piper smirked as she and Pamela orbed out of the kitchen.

Fluff Begins…

"So do you want a boy or a girl," Bane asked Prue.

"A healthy baby. But if I have to choose, preferably a girl so Grams does not question me if anything went wrong," Prue giggled.

"You haven't been this happy in a long time," Bane smiled.

"Actually I have, I just haven't been with you as much. And I'm having a baby! Life couldn't be too much better." Prue said as she went into Bane's arms and laid her head on his chest.

"Yeah I couldn't be much happier either. But I would really like it if you did not go hunting demons like your sisters," Bane whispered as he stroked Prue's hair.

"I can't promise you," Prue replied as she closed her eyes.

Bane sighed as he looked at Prue. _'So stubborn' he thought._

Hunting Demons…

"Okay I swear he was just here I saw him shimmer OUUUUUTT," Pamela screamed as the demon grabbed her from behind.

Piper quickly turned around and tried to blow up the demon. He was too close to Pamela for Piper to blow him up. Pamela thinking on her feet kicked him in the stomach, and then grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over. Piper grabbed her potion out of her pocket and threw it at the demon. The potion caused him to explode into little pieces, leaving a smudge of him behind.

"Oh ok well let's go," Pamela announced as she grabbed Piper's hand and orbed home.

5 Months Later (Prue's POV)

"She has my eyes." I said happily.

"Yeah she does, but she looks just like me," My husband grinned.

"What am I going to do with you??" I asked.

"Give me more children!" He replied.

We turned to look at our daughter as she grinned toothlessly. She waved her hand at the thing above her head and it started to turn.

"Did you see that??" I asked.

"See what," Bane answered worriedly.

"Phoebe Melinda Haliwell just came into her powers…"

Well I know this was short, but school has piled me with work. I am starting a new story, a Twilight one to be exact. I never get any reviews so I have decided to end the story. No sequel. Hope you enjoyed the story…


End file.
